My Hikari
by flower on thewind
Summary: Yay! my first fic! this is basicly a YugiYami fic. Contains some abuse. Warnings: Yaoi and LOTS of fluffynes. Second part is up! please rr
1. Default Chapter

My Hikari  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Sorry for such an unoriginal title -_-; Anyhoo, this is my first fic on the net. So please be kind in the reviews (I'm a little nervous posting this up). This is also my first attempt at a yaoi and I must say, this was hard to come up with. A warning is that I.well.I don't exactly LIKE Téa, but my imagination isn't that creative to find ways of expressing my feelings about her -_-; Téa doesn't really appear in this fic anyways, so if you like her, DON'T GO AWAY!!! Feedback is very appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh so don't sue me!!!  
  
//yami talking to yugi// / yugi talking to yami/ "normal talking" 'thoughts'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was a peaceful night, with the stars shining like diamonds in the midnight blue sky. The moon shone brightly, giving off it's lunar light. On a quite street, a game shop was closed for the night. Upstairs, in the domestic area of the building, a boy slept. To any new comer, this person would seem like an innocent 10-year-old, but not a 15-year-old teen. This was Yugi Mutou, a seemingly pure and naïve person. As he slept, his millenium puzzle glowed softly. Suddenly, out came a boy (a teen really) with a flash of light. This person was strikingly similar to the sleeping form. One thing that was different from the two was that Yugi was definitely more petite. This other person was Yami, Yugi's other half.  
  
'He's so beautiful.'thought Yami as he watched the moonlight create a glow upon Yugi's features. Yami, for sometime now, has developed "feelings" for Yugi. He hadn't mustered enough courage to tell his other half his feelings, at least not when he was awake. But now that his Hikari was sleeping, he could say almost anything. At the moment, Yami just watched his Light sleep. Yugi's expression was that of calm and contentment. 'How can anyone not love my light? I even fallen in love with his radiance'  
  
At that moment, Yugi's peaceful expression contracted with pain and suffering. He began to whimper in his sleep as his dreams quickly turned into a horrible nightmare. Almost instantly after, Yugi started to thrash about wildly. Unable to see his other half in so much pain, Yami cautiously place a hand on Yugi's shoulder to wake him up.  
  
//Wake up Yugi. // Yami silently called. It didn't help much and Yugi's attempts to hide from whatever was tormenting him grew stronger. //Yugi, wake up! // Yami tried again. This time he shook Yugi a little more forcefully. Thankfully, it worked this time. Yugi woke up with a cry and clung on to Yami as if his life depended on it. Yami soothingly rubbed Yugi's back as he cried onto his shirt. They stayed like that for awhile.  
  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yugi couldn't speak just yet, but nodded in response. "What were you dreaming this time, my light?"  
  
Gulping a little, Yugi said, "I dreamt that you weren't there anymore. Oh Yami, it was so horrible!" With that, a fresh set of tears attacked Yugi. In attempt for comfort, he buried himself even more into his Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I'll always be here with you, we are one soul. I'll never leave you. Never." As soon as Yami said that, he returned to speaking soothing words and rubbing his Hikari's back. They stayed like that until Yugi's tears subsided totally. Yugi laid back down expecting that Yami would return to his Puzzle.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" This took Yugi on by surprise. Then again, Yami had been acting kind of strange the last couple of weeks. He's been more.open, and has been smiling more. Yugi supposed this was for the better.  
  
"Well, you can stay if you want." Answered Yugi with a shrug.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Yami said with the I-caught-you- doing-something-wrong smirk.  
  
"Yes. I would like that very much." Said Yugi.  
  
"And remember Yugi, It was all a dream. Nothing more."  
  
Little did Yami know that Yugi lied to him. He didn't dream about Yami leaving he forever.well, maybe he did, but that wasn't all. What he really dreamt was his abusive parents coming back for him and separating him from Yugi forever. Mentally, he shuddered at the nightmares his parents always gave him. It was a good thing he blocked Yami from the truth or else he would have a fit at what his parents had done to him in his dream.  
  
The next day, Yugi and his friends had decided on going to the beach. Everyone was there! Most of the guys wore their trunks except Yugi and Yami. Yami's reason was that he didn't want to expose himself to perverted girls or guys (a/n: Lot's hey, there ARE gays down on the beach). He wore his usual leather outfit (good luck keeping away perverted people ^_~). Yugi's reason was because he was self-conscious of his body (no questions asked). He wore his trunks and a T-shirt on top and of course the millenium puzzle. The girls both wore their bathing suits, Mia wearing a SMALL bikini, and Téa wearing a one-piece and had pictures of Barbie and Ken all over it. Not to mention, it was hot pink too (that must be some ugly swimming suit O_0;;)  
  
Everyone had fun at the beach. The day was perfect with the sun up high, and water warm. Surprisingly, the beach wasn't that full! Everyone had a blast, making sandcastles and swimming. One thing did prove to be an annoyance was the gradual heat change. It went from warm to pippin' HOT!! Yugi sat near a rather large rock for shade. It was a little ways away from the group, but the group didn't mind. His shirt didn't help much either. Yami noticed this and decide to talk to his other half.  
  
"Maybe you should take off your shirt." (A/n: Is it me or did this room get a little hot? :blushes:) Yami suggested.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." Was the quick answer.  
  
"Are you sure, Yugi? No one would criticize on how you look. You should take it off before you get a heat stroke." Said Yami in his stern, rich voice.  
  
"Well.," Yugi faltered, " Maybe later."  
  
//I just want you to be okay, about//  
  
/I know, Yami/  
  
With that, they heard Joey yell at them to come over. Once there, Joey began explaining that they were going to play jail tag. Yami and Kaiba were to be it. So let the games begin.  
  
Kaiba went straight for his little brother while Yami went for Ryou (let's just say that bakura isn't there). Kaiba had a playful expression on his face as he let his brother gain some distance between them. Yami on the other hand, had that look of cocky confidence and competition as he mercilessly tagged everyone in sight. Soon, Seto caught his brother and hardly anyone was left to catch. Only Joey and Yugi were left. Kaiba went for Joey. His long legs was to his advantage, however, Joey had a secret weapon up his sleeve. Just as Seto caught up to him, Joey took out his water gun and sprayed Kaiba in the face. Kaiba was stunned, allowing Joey to run far into the ocean. This angered Kaiba a great deal and with a now determined look went after the blonde.  
  
Mean while, Yugi took right for the rocks. Amazingly he had out run his Yami. Something in the back of his mind told him that Yami had let him run this far and now was after him without mercy. So, Yugi did the first thing that came to his mind. He hid behind a rock. Little did he know that his Yami was right behind him. Yami quickly caught him in a big bear hug, surprising Yugi a great deal. Yami then began attacking his aibou with tickle attacks. Shouts of laughter and glee rang in the air for a long period of time "Yami, stop!!" came the desperate plea. Finally, Yami let up allowing his Hikari to breathe again. Yami observed his Light while he recovered. Yugi was flushed and panting for breath.this caused unbidden thoughts to enter his head. 'Hentai!!' he thought to himself while making sure Yugi didn't hear. He also saw all the sweat Yugi had created and it worried him a little.  
  
" I think you should take off your shirt now. No one but me is around."  
  
Yugi hesitated, "Um.. I think I'll be okay."  
  
Yami shook his head. His aibou was as stubborn as he sometimes. "If you won't take it off, I will take it off for you!" His voice was teasing yet VERY threatening.Just the way Yugi likes it sometimes-WAIT A MINUTE!! Where did that come from? He had no time to ponder about that. He had a split second to make a dash for it and succeeded. His victory didn't last long though. Yami pinned Yugi in no time and was struggling to take it off (a/n: this isn't a lemon so get your mind out of the gutter!!). Finally, he got it off. It was quite a sight really. Only now did both of them realize this. You have Yami sitting on top of Yugi, ripping his shirt off. Almost at the exact time, both of them blushed. This, unfortunately, did not stop Yami. Soon, the shirt was off and nothing was wrong with Yugi's body. In fact, Yami thought it was beautiful. 'Get your friggin' mind out of there! This is Yugi we're talking about!' Yami snapped out of his daze and let Yugi up.  
  
"There, not so bad now is it?"  
  
"Well." Yugi started, but a seagull suddenly screeched and surprised him. He whipped that way upon instinct, exposing his back to Yami. What Yami saw horrified and angered him all at the same time. There were scars all over his back going every which way. The worst one was the one that started at his right shoulder and ended on his left side near his waist.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Demanded Yami in a dangerously low, threatening voice that sent shivers up Yugi's spine. Yugi whipped to face his Yami and backed away. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to let his guard down. He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He lied.  
  
"I-I was in an a-accident when I was s-small."  
  
This made Yami even more angry, and it also made him frustrated and sad to have his Hikari lie to him in fear. Who ever had done this would pay dearly for even touching his aibou.  
  
"Yugi, don't lie to me!! I am your Darker half. I swore to protect you! So tell me, what had happen?"  
  
"I-uh," started Yugi but didn't get to finish when they heard people calling their names. Mentally, Yugi sighed in relief. He didn't want to tell his Yami just yet. He didn't want to remember his past. Quickly he put on his shirt again and plastered his trademark smile.  
  
"There you guys are, We've been looking all over for ya." Cried Joey.  
  
"Sorry, Joey." Apologized Yugi as he quickly joined the others. He didn't want to face Yami again or at least for awhile. /I'll tell you later, Yami/ was his quick message as he followed his way back to everyone else. Little did he know how much his actions had hurt his Yami.  
  
'He's afraid of me.BY THE GODS!! He's afraid of me! I'm so sorry aibou.' Yami continued to feel worried, sad, and angry for the rest of the beach trip.  
  
On their way back home, Yami silently went back to his soul room to be alone. This made Yugi worry and upset.  
  
/Yami?./  
  
//.Yes, aibou?//  
  
/I'm really sorry for how I reacted. I didn't mean to lie to you. I'll tell you everything, but we're almost home, so I'll tell you then! Okay?//  
  
He felt Yami grin after he finished his little apology.  
  
//Okay.//  
  
Upon reaching the door, they hear loud voices coming from the shop. Yugi sprinted in to see what was happening. What he found made him wish he were dead.  
  
"Where is my child?" screeched a red-brown hair woman.  
  
"Give us our brat back" boomed a man with black hair. Both had features that resembled Yugi.  
  
"And let you do those wicked things to him again!! NEVER!!!" cried Grandpa.  
  
//Yugi, who are these people?//  
  
Yugi gulped as he saw the two people he never wanted to see again. /My parents./  
  
Suddenly, everyone noticed Yugi in the doorway. A small triumph smile graced the woman's lips. It was an evil smile, one not wanted to be seen again.  
  
"Yugi.my little boy. How tal-never mind. my haven't we grown handsome?" cooed the lady.  
  
"Yes, all big and strong now. It's time to go back home now_son_."  
  
"N-no!! leave me alone!!" cried Yugi in sheer fear. His nightmare is coming to life!!  
  
"Why you ungrateful-" his father started when he saw grandpa with the phone.  
  
"If you two don't leave RIGHT NOW, I'll call the police!" Grandpa told them calmly. His voice dripped with malice.  
  
"We'll be back." Screeched Yugi's mother, " And we'll have him back!" With that the duo left the building. Yugi was close to tears when they left.  
  
//Yugi, why are you so afraid of them? What did they do to you?//  
  
/H-hang on Yami, I'll explain everything in a minute. Let me ask Grandpa something first./  
  
"Grandpa," Yugi sobbed, "Wh-what are they doing here? I thought they weren't allowed to see me! How come they came?"  
  
His grandpa sighed, "Some people like to break rules, Yugi. Your parent's are one of them."  
  
With that, Yugi dashed up to his room and cried on his bed. Yami couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out what was wrong with his light. So he came out of his soul room and comforted his aibou.  
  
//sshhh.Yugi, tell me what's wrong. I can help.// he began to rub his back like he did the night before.  
  
"When I was small, my parents use to abuse me." Yugi said flat out. " They like to drink, and they have an anger management problem. I use to be their punching bag. It was like that until I became eight. It was my birthday, and my dad was really drunk. He came home and began hitting me REALLY hard. Then he took a knife and started slashing me on the back. My mom came home and saw what my dad was doing and joined in. I lost a lot of blood that day and was taken to the hospital by my grandpa when he came by to visit. Ever since then, my grandpa has taken me in. I still have nightmares sometimes.Last night was one of them.  
  
Yami was aghast at such cruelty to someone so pure. How he stayed so pure was a miracle! Fresh new tears spilt from Yugi as old memories came rushing back. Yami pulled his hikari close to him in a crushing embrace. Yugi's tears subsided as they just sat there together. 'where would I be without Yami?' wondered Yugi. 'without him, I'd be so lost. He's so kind, so confidante, so caring, so willing to protect me! And the fact that he's beautiful helps to. I-wait a minute!! Where did that come from!!!!' Yugi went over everything he thought and more and came to the conclusion. ' Oh my god.I'm in love with my Yami!!' he smiled at this new realization and leaned against Yami even more.  
  
Yami felt Yugi press closer to him. He grinned at this and tightened his arms around his small light. He had to admit that he was enjoying this embrace a little too much. It was rare to have Yugi pressed this close to you, and Yami wanted to savor this moment for the rest of eternity. A small blush crept upon Yami's face as he realized that Yugi started to smile. It wasn't his everyday I'm-such-an-optomistic-person-that-this-smile-will-be- here-on-my-face-for-the-rest-of-the-day smile, but a small smile of contentment. He loved this smile the best. It was simple, yet spoke volumes.  
  
Reluctantly, Yugi pulled away. Both were a bit unhappy that the hug ended. Neither had realized how late it was for the moon was once again high, giving the room a luminous glow. But what glowed most to Yami was his angel in front of him. To him, Yugi was the only thing that existed at the moment. To Yugi, Yami seemed to emit a sense of home to him. It was a sense he longed for all his life. And now, it was right in front of him. Unknown to both, each inched closer to each other until they were a hairs breath apart. They just stared into each other's eyes. Ruby red ones gazed into deep violet. Finally the moment of truth came. Yami closed the gap with his lips. Fireworks sparked everywhere. 'His lips are so soft.they taste so sweet' thought Yami. Yugi was seeing stars. This was his first kiss. He was being kissed by none other than his Yami!! 'God, he tastes good. His lips feel so right on mine.' soon enough, the tender, sweet kiss ended. Each pulled back a little shocked at what had happened. Yugi, surprisingly was the first one to speak.  
  
"Yami?" He shyly question.  
  
"Yugi, I-uh.umm." stuttered Yami. He was at lost for words. Did this mean.  
  
"Yami, I love you!" Yugi burst out loud. Yami was shocked. All this time, he had been tormented in thinking that Yugi would never love him, yet it was Yugi who first confesses it! He then realized Yugi was looking at the ground. A lone teardrop fell on the floor. 'oh gods no.' In his silence, Yugi came to the conclusion that Yami didn't feel the same way.Swiftly he drew closer to Yugi. This time, more tears fell to the ground. It pained Yami to see his light so sad. Yami cupped his aibou's chin and brought his eyes to look at his own. Another lone tear fell from Yugi's eyes. Yami used his thumb to brush this one away.  
  
"I love you." Yami whispered. His voice was thick with emotion and crack slightly. The look on Yugi's face was so intense that it made Yami's eye's water. It was the slow process of coming out of despair in into pure joy and happiness. Both lent in to give each other another sweet, soft kiss; never wanting it to end. Like most things though, it did. And when it did, Yugi gave Yami a loving smile.  
  
"You'll always be my Yami." He promised looking straight into those powerful ruby red orbs.  
  
"and you'll always be my Hikari." Yami whispered into those endless violet eyes.  
  
within Yami's soul room, two words rang out true and clear  
  
'My Hikari."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Flower_on_thewind: It's done!! Yay!! Finally! *falls asleep at her desk*  
  
Trowa: Maybe you should turn the computer off. I hear your dad -_\\;  
  
Flower_on_thewind: You're right.It's 2:45, oh shit. I gotta wake up early!!  
  
Trowa: Well, I told you to go to sleep an hour ago.but did you listen? nooooooo..  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Okay, okay, I'll go to bed. *falls asleep on Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *blushes* Please r/r to tell us if this fic was good or bad. And if the cards are played right.maybe a sequel will appear in the near future. 


	2. Savior

Flower_on_thewind: Hi people!! *sighs* A sequel to My Hikari?!?! *looks towards the skies* the world has come to an end!! Run while you still can!!  
  
Duo: Don't mind her, she's overly dramatic.  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Why the HELL did I make you my assistant? I should have gotten Trowa.  
  
Duo: Don'tcha remember? Trowa was dragged away by Catherine and you haven't been able to find him since. Now enough with the chatting and start with the abuse and the Fluffy/sappy/angsty stuff.  
  
Flower_on_thewind: well.If you put it that way.. I'm going to put some suspense into how I write.~_^;  
  
Duo:.  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Before I start the fic, I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed my first fic ever to grace the net. It means so much to me *eyes gets all misty.* Your support really boosted my confidence. I love y'all very much!!! ^_^ And special thanks to KawaiiBlackMoon for the great advice!! And thank you all again for making my day!!!  
  
Duo: WOULD YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: _ ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: WELL!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: I won't start until you appologize.  
  
Duo: Fat chance.  
  
Flower_on_thewind:.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: OKAY!!! I'm REALLY sorry!!! Now Hurry up!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: There we go! That wasn't so bad.^_^;  
  
Duo: humph. // Yami to Yugi// /Yugi to Yami/ "normal speech" 'thoughts'  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi Mutou went home with a skip to his step. To him, nothing could be better. Within his Millenium puzzle, Yami was grinning like a fool. It was as if 5,000 years of cold darkness never even touched him. Only yesterday they declared their love to each other, and nothing could ever harm them. or so it seemed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Savior  
  
"Yami?" Questioned Yugi from the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Hikari?" asked Yami from the living room. It was a sunny Monday afternoon and school was out. The two of them had spent their entire day hanging out with their friends, while keeping their love for one another a secret.  
  
"Can you help me cook dinner? We're making Spaghetti tonight because grandpa's away and it's the easiest to make." Yugi said from the other room. Yami quickly walked to the kitchen to aid his aibou. When he got there, he saw Yugi staring at a high cupboard.  
  
"How can I help, Yugi?" Yami asked while observing Yugi's frustrated face.  
  
Yugi grumbled, " This is so embarrassing." He spun around to face Yami like it was the worst thing he had to do in his whole life. " I can't reach the cupboard with the pasta."  
  
"."  
  
Yami burst laughed at his aibou's confession. It was a soft rumble in his chest that quickly erupted into sharp intakes of laughter. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He said while grabbing the container that held the uncooked spaghetti. Yugi just grumbled even more as he got the pot and started to boil the water.  
  
"You know I don't like being short!" Yugi snapped, extremely pissed at admitting his weakness.  
  
"I'm sorry, aibou. I forget that you're touchy about your size." Yami said with a hint of humor still mingling with his voice. "Remember, little one, size doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Yeah, but-" suddenly, a loud noise of dishes crashing together in the dish rack surprised Yugi. Yugi jumped at the noise and in the process, knocked the boiling water onto his hand. "ARGH!!" he screamed in hot, searing pain. In a flash, Yami had Yugi's over the sink with cold water running over it.  
  
"Yugi! Are you okay?" Yami asked with his voice dripping with concern. To his response, tears came rolling down his Hikari's face. Yami couldn't bear to see his Light in so much pain. If he could, he'd make it go away in an instant. "Oh god, Yugi. Don't cry." He spoke soothing words while wiping his aibou's tears away.  
  
"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi spoke bravely. He didn't want to worry his yami, and the pain was going away now that the water was numbing it. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore. I'll be fine. Especially since you're here. "  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's attempts of bravery. His aibou never wanted anyone to worry about him. It was one of the qualities he loved the most. "I never want to see you hurt, aibou. Never. You're way too special to me." He paused for a moment before adding, " I love you, my little Hikari." With that, he bent down to give Yugi the kiss he wanted to give him all day. When it ended, Yugi was a little flushed. There was a moment of content silence before Yami asked, "How's your hand?"  
  
"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed. He did a quick look at his hand before replying, " Just fine. Let's finish dinner!" Both grinned at the now good mood and began finishing the task.  
  
******************************************  
  
"God damnit! The kid is ours, but your old fart is making things difficult!" screamed Yugi's mother.  
  
"Ah, shut up, Bitch. So my old man ain't that wise. We'll get our son back yet. You just wait and see." Crackled Yugi's father.  
  
"You have something in mind, darling?" Yugi's mother asked in chilling sweetness.  
  
"Don't I always, dear? Don'tcha fret. I promise this will be fun, for the both of us." Yugi's father chillingly spoke. Into the night, insane laughter filled the city streets, scaring even the birds away.  
  
******************************************  
  
Back at Yugi's house, Yugi prepared himself for bed. It was late, and Grandpa was in a bad mood. It seemed some punks decided to put Graffiti on the wall, and guess who has to clean it up. If you guessed Grandpa, then you are correct. Grandpa was extremely tired after cleaning up, that he went to sleep hours before Yugi did.  
  
"I haven't seen Grandpa this angry in a long time." Yugi mumbled to himself. He didn't like it when his Grandpa was angry. It usually meant that Yugi would have extra chores to do while his Grandpa cools off.  
  
"Well, at least he fell asleep before grouching at you." Yami stated after suddenly materializing beside Yugi. He sat down on Yugi's bed while Yugi climbed in.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow. That's when I'll be dealing with rude customers all day." Grumbled Yugi. Yami laughed at this statement knowing full well how true it was. It was a nice laugh, like a deep chuckle. It sounded really nice to Yugi. Enough to want to listen to it for longer than it was held out.  
  
"You better get to sleep, aibou. You'll need all the energy to stand behind the counter all day." Yugi only grumbled some more at the advice. They stood in silence, just gazing at each other's loving eyes. It was then when Yugi's eye lids began to drop, told Yami how tired his Hikari really was. "Good night, Yugi." Yami whispered while giving him a goodnight kiss..on the forehead (A/N: Too bad it wasn't on the mouth. n_n; *shakes head* God, I need a life.).  
  
"Night, Yami. I love you." Yugi mumbled as the luring blanket of sleep caught him in its folds.  
  
"I love you too." Yami whispered as he went back into his soul room.  
  
  
  
It was long into the middle of the night when two intruders crept into the Mutou residents and into Yugi's room. Yugi lay in bed sleeping fitfully while dreaming another memory of his past. Suddenly, one of the intruders grabbed Yugi, holding his mouth closed and arms locked into place. Yami, however, realized the danger and came out of the puzzle. He was too late. The last thing he saw through the window was a pair of very scared violet eyes. The captors already made their escape out the window, not even knowing Yami was in the room. 'Oh god! Yugi!' Yami looked out the window only to see two shadows move away and a note by the window still. It read:  
  
We've have Yugi. He's our son, not yours, you old corpse. Do not follow us or else Yugi will suffer the consequences. If you have any common sense, you won't call the cops or do anything to find us. Have a nice life, old man.  
  
Your wonderful son  
  
'Yugi!' Yami mentally screamed. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not sense their presence until it was too late? How could he have let his Hikari down!?!?!?! Yami was in a state of emotional pain. It pained him for not protecting his aibou. As soon as the pain came, it left. Here he was standing in the same place, when he could be after Yugi right now! With this in mind, Yami ran out of the house/shop and went towards the direction Yugi's parents went.  
  
//Yugi! Can you hear me? Answer me!!// he silently called. He prayed to every god that he knew of to keep his Hikari safe. //hang on!//  
  
**********************************  
  
Yugi was scared. He was terrified. His parents took him away from his Yami. He saw Yami come out of his puzzle just as they went out of the window. Now they were in a dirty motel. The room was small, and had dirt marks all over the wall. The carpet was stained with coffee, and gum. It smelled like the smoking area of a restaurant, and had the lighting of a basement. Yugi could hear the sounds of the next room, and it was NOT something he wanted to hear. Thumps came from the room upstairs, and moans came from the room across. Wherever his parents took him was definitely on the bad side of town.  
  
"Well, little boy. I think it's time you spent some quality time with your parents." Yugi's father said with a tone that was dangerously low.  
  
Yugi whimpered. He didn't like the sound of this at all. " What if I don't want to." He questioned. When he was smaller, he would never had asked such a thing. But he was older now. And it was time to stand up for himself.  
  
"You don't have a choice, little Yugi. We spent long enough without you. You are OUR little boy. Not that old fart's." Yugi's mother hissed. "Now come over here and give your mama a hug." With that, she took out a rather thick stick and began to smack her son, laughing while doing it. Seconds later, his father began kicking him in the ribs. Slowly, memories that were buried resurfaced with vengeance. The pain was almost unbearable as his mother smacked his head. Hot tears began pouring from his pain filled eyes like they would never stop. 'God Yami, where are you?' Maybe it wasn't time for him to stand up for himself.  
  
//Yugi! Can you hear me? Answer me!!// His yami called. It was his Yami! Suddenly, his father kicked him in his gut, knocking the wind from his beaten body. //hang on//  
  
/Yami!!/ His voice was filled with pain to even his own mind.  
  
//Yugi! Where are you? I'm coming!// Yami cried desperately through their link.  
  
/I don't know where I am, but I think I'm in the bad part of town. Come quick-// an onslaught of pain filled the link as Yugi was hit bellow the belt.  
  
//YUGI!!!// Cried Yami as he too felt the pain. Yugi felt the strength Yami was giving him. It revitalizing his very soul; giving him hope. //Keep talking to me Yugi, It'll help me find you. Don't worry aibou, I'll be there soon.//  
  
/Yami, please hurry!/ Yugi said painfully as another series of kicks came to his ribs.  
  
**********************************  
  
Yami followed Yugi's aura towards the bad part of town. It pained him a great deal with every step he took. He felt every blow Yugi took, and it was mind boggling!  
  
/Oh, Yami. Please come soon! I don't think I can hold on much longer./  
  
Fear gripped Yami's heart. He had to get there faster! He just had too. //Yugi! Don't give up! Remember something filled with hope. Remember a joyful memory! Remember our first kiss. It was just yesterday when we shared it.//  
  
He felt Yugi's heart beam with happiness as he recalled the events of yesterday. Yami could practically see it happening all over again. The endless depths of those violet orbs before feeling a sensation that was never felt before replayed over and over again in his mind. Even now he could almost taste Yugi's sweet lips upon his own. With the memory being played in his mind, Yami's strength almost tripled. 'Can this be the power of love?' Yami mused.  
  
Suddenly, Yami saw a rundown motel in the distance. It's neon lights quivered off and on as if it barely could keep on for another second. Prostitutes and pimps littered the alley ways, and druggies were seen scattered throughout the sidewalks. Yami felt Yugi's aura emitting like a dying star from the motel.  
  
//Hold on Yugi! I'm almost there!// Yami almost cried out loud for relief.  
  
/Hurry Yami! It hurts so much!/  
  
When Yami was less than ten feet away from the building, 3 thugs stopped him in his tracks. They were obviously drunk, and one of them eyed Yami in a very unnerving way. "Get out of my way." Yami spoke in his threatening low voice.  
  
"Why should we, little boy?" One of the thugs said. His eye twitched unceremoniously as he said each word we great difficulty.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Yami muttered as he began his route around his obstacles.  
  
"Oh, but I have time for you." The thug who was eyeing him particularly said in an almost taunting voice. He licked his lips as he advanced upon Yami. Yami felt angry that he was being held up when he could be saving his aibou. He also felt helpless for not being at his lover's side.  
  
/YAMI WHERE ARE YOU!! MY FATHER HE'S---HE'S-AAAARGGGGHHHHH!!!/  
  
"I'm warning you. LEAVE ME ALONE!" 'I'm coming, Hikari, I'll be there soon.'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yugi was beaten until it hurt him to move. He was sure that one of his ribs were broken and his arm was too. His mother had thrown him onto the bed while his father threw the now broken stick out the window.  
  
"Now, son. I think you'll remember this." His father took out a rather big knife out of his jacket pocket. 'God no!' It was the very knife that scared him for life!  
  
"How about we get you aquatinted with it again?" Yugi's mother said with that sick sweet voice of hers.  
  
Yugi broke out in cold sweat. 'This CAN'T be happening! Not again!'  
  
/YAMI WHERE ARE YOU!! MY FATHER HE'S---HE'S-AAAARGGGGHHHHH!!!/  
  
His father slit a deep wound from his elbow to his forefinger. Luckily his father had more sense than to cut one of his major blood streams. 'Please yami, come quick' His father and mother crackled insanely while tears poured from Yugi's eyes.  
  
**********************************  
  
The Thugs made their move to abduct Yami. What a mistake that was. With Yami emotionally unstable, he had no hesitation to kill the three on the spot. With a barbaric war cry, his third eye glowed and the thugs were sent to the shadow realm without a second thought. Making his haste, he ran into the motel and through the hallways, tracking down his lover. As he passed one door, he suddenly felt hot pain coursing through his body. It was the door. He knew it was. Yami kicked the door down and saw Yugi on the bed bleeding and his parents in the middle of the room, laughing. In Yugi's father's hand was a knife. Just that one sight was enough to send Yami ballistic.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried with joy. He knew his yami would come soon. Just like he said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yugi's father cried in rage.  
  
"Your reaper of death." Was all Yami said before lunging at the duo. Yugi's father was unprepared for this sudden movement and was brought down by Yami's weight. They struggled on the ground for awhile before Yugi's father realized he still had the knife in his hand. Yugi also noticed this and screamed at Yami to look out. Yami was way ahead of both of them. With great skill, Yami manuvered the knife so that it was under Yugi's father's neck.  
  
"Darling, help me!" was Yugi's father's last words as Yami pushed the knife one last time.  
  
While Yami was fighting Yugi's father, he failed to notice his mother and her actions. During the fight, Yugi's mother had grabbed a chair and now was just about to smash it upon Yami's head. Yugi saw what his mother was up to and grabbed the lamp that was beside the bed. With all his might, he thew it into his mother's face, knocking her out. All went silent.  
  
"Yami." Yugi whispered that name as if it were forbidden. Hot tears of relief ran down his cheeks. Yami could bare the distance no more. Both moved together in a crushing embrace, holding each other like they'll never let go.  
  
"By Ra, Yugi.I'm so sorry." Yami murmured into Yugi's ear. His own tears spilt upon Yugi's. His eyes gleamed with sorrow and regret.  
  
"I knew you would come. I-I knew it. Y-you protected me just like you said you would." Yami cried even harder as he heard Yugi's innocent words.  
  
"But I didn't aibou!" Yami rasped out. " I didn't protect you at all! Y-you got hurt because I couldn't-no didn't- protect you fast enough. I don't deserve to be your yami."  
  
"Oh Yami. I-ugh." Yugi's body went slightly limp from the exhaustion and pain. "Yami, I don't think. I could stay awake. any longer."  
  
"Yugi!" Yami started to panic. What was he to do? " I'll get help. Just stay with me, Hikari! I can't lose you." With that, Yugi slipped into blissful darkness.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: WHERE IS THE REST!?!!?!?!? Don't tell me that you're going to stop!!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: I don't know.I think that's a nice ending..  
  
Duo: Don't mess with me!! I AM the God of Death ya know. *his aura turns very dark*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *Shivers* If you put it that way. Then maybe I'll consider it.  
  
Duo: CONSIDER IT!! I think you should consider your life instead! *pulls Heero's gun from out of nowhere* Ome o koruso.  
  
Flower_on_thewind: OKAY!! *sweatdrops* I'll do it. Just don't kill me!  
  
Duo: *Bounces all happily* OH GOODIE GOODIE GOODIE GOODIE GOOD GOOD!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *sweatdrops*. *mumbles* I need a new partner.  
  
Duo: I HEARD THAT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: SO!?!?!  
  
Flower_on_thewind:.Hang on.I'm thinking..!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yugi awoke to a mechanical beeping sound. His eyes felt like lead, his body felt on fire, but what really got his attention was the painful throb in his head. Slowly, he examined the room. He was in a hospital. The room he was in was like any typical hospital room. Very plain, and very dull. His eyes took their time to look at his arm, which was in a cast. A fuzzy picture of a knife flashed before Yugi's mind. Mentally, Yugi shook his head. Everything was a little hazy to say the least. Finally, when his brain decided to work properly, Yugi noticed that a figure was asleep by his side. It was none other than Yami. By the looks of it, Yami was in a tormenting dream. His face was tense like he was seeing something horrifying and his breathing was shallow.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yami's features soften a bit when Yugi's voice entered the link. 'He looks like he's in so much pain. Could it be.Is it my fault?'  
  
/Yami, please wake up!/ Yami's eyes tensed before fluttering slowly awake. It took him a few moments before realizing his Light was awake.  
  
"Yugi! Oh god Yugi, you had me scared to death. I-I thought." His voice quivered and he shut his eyes at the horrible thought.  
  
"Yami, please don't hurt anymore! I-I'm fine! And it's all thanks to you. I-I'm.Really sorry for making you hurt so much." Yugi flashed his brilliant smile that could melt anyone's heart in mere seconds. Seeing this smile only added to Yami's pain. 'God, I don't deserve you. Not after what happened.'  
  
"God Yugi! It should be me apologizing! If I stopped them from even taking you from the house-"  
  
"Yami! Listen, I love you! With all my heart.and because of that, I can't stand to see you in pain. Especially if it's because of me. You saved me, in the end. If it weren't for you.I probably would be worse off. Don't you see? You're my. you're my savior." Yugi choked a bit as a single tear slipped from his now sparkling violet eyes. "And I need you to be strong for me. I love you."  
  
Yami gazed at his Hikari in wonder. After all that has happened, he was still so.pure. Yami cupped his aibou's cheek and used his thumb to brush away the tear. 'God, he's beautiful.' Unable to express his feelings in words, Yami kissed Yugi as tenderly and with as much passion as he could. This kiss lasted for a very long time. When they both came out for air Yami's hurt and pain was finally put to rest.  
  
"I'll be your savior, if you would be mine." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. It sent shivers up and down Yugi's spine.  
  
"You know I will" Yugi mumbled before his lips were once again captured by his lover.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *sniff* I think this is it.or maybe not.. Should I do an epilogue? *ponders* hhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Look below if I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two lovers sat beneath a sturdy willow tree. Yami whispered something into Yugi's ear causing the him to blush like mad. They were in a park, near a lake. It was a very nice, sunny day, just for the both of them. Yami captured Yugi's lips in a soft kissed that quickly became passionate. Yami was so enveloped into the sensation of Yugi's lips upon his own, that he almost jumped when he felt Yugi's tongue run across his bottom lip. He let a moan pass his guard as he parted his lips in surprise. The very sensation gave Yami a shiver down his spine. He felt Yugi grin while slipping inside to taste him. Yes, that kiss was very passionate indeed. However, like most things, it ended just as it began.  
  
"Yami, Yugi, where are you guys?" The loud voice of Joey rang across the park.  
  
"Aww, just when it was getting good." Yugi pouted and sent Yami a sly grin.  
  
Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss before hauling him up. "I'll love you forever." He stated into Yugi's ear. Yugi grinned at this and replied with a kiss of his own. "I'll love you for eternity." With that, the two lovers headed towards their friends, starting their lives together knowing that they'll protect each other no matter what.  
  
Fin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Flower_on_thewind: finally done!!!! I can't believe I made Yugi go through such a beating! *smacks head against her desk* I'm soooooo evil!! Anyways, Feedback is always appreciated, so please tell me what you think of this. Until my next fic! *waves* Thanks everybody!!! BYE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or crappy motels that need to fix their signs. I do, however, own those druggies that Yami sent to the shadow realm. I freely let anyone use those characters to anyone loony enough to want to use them Thank you for your time ^_^. 


End file.
